powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daipatchi
'Daipatchi '(often translated as the Power Patches by Kira, instead of the literal translation of Great Patches) are the main gimmick of the core Scoutrangers, including Cyan Beaver and Brown Hawk, and the Rovers. Daipatchi function similarly to Jetta Souls as they are primary stored in the rangers changer and function as a source of power and connection to the Sentai Core. Daipatchi are also the rangers connection to their mecha and are used for power-ups as well. China Dragon has were own separate gimmick from the other 14 rangers. Ranger Daipatchi * Aka Daipatchi * Ki Daipatchi * Mido Daipatchi * Kuro Daipatchi * Shiro Daipatchi * Daia Daipatchi * Ao Daipatchi * Momo Daipatchi * Reshda Daipatchi * Grey Daipatchi * Crimson Daipatchi * Navy Daipatchi Movie Rangers * Cyan Daipatchi * Brown Daipatchi Toy-Exclusive Daipatchi * Violet Daipatchi Mecha Daipatchi * Leon Daipatchi * Stalion Daipatchi * Parrot Daipatchi * Elephant Daipatchi * Wolf Daipatchi * Bear Daipatchi * Raptor Daipatchi * Bat Daipatchi * Dolphin Daipatchi * Shark Daipatchi * Crane Daipatchi * Eagle Daipatchi * Hawk Daipatchi Toy-Exclusive Daipatchi * Dragon Daipatchi Skill Daipatchi * Gemini Daipatchi-clones the user * Size Daipatchi-causes the user to change their size * Vulcan Daipatchi-a Power up that blasts the opponent in a powerful light * Kyoryu Daipatchi (Dino Daipatchi)-Summons the Kyoryu Blade, a creation of Yi's for Riley, but has also been used by Kira, Emily, and Yi herself in battle * Chicken Daipatchi-summons Chickens * Camp Daipatchi-summons a camp site * Ro Daipatchi (Fire Pit Daipatchi)-summons a pre-lit fire * Kyukyu Daipatchi-summons rescue equipment * Princess Daipatchi-makes the user more feminine, regardless of gender * Himitsu Daipatchi-makes the user invisible * Gattai Daipatchi-Used to form robo combinations of more than 5 mecha * Teleport Daipatchi-allows the user to Teleport * Truth Daipatchi-makes the target tell the truth * Polaris Daipatchi-Summons a compass Mega Battles * Argo Battlizer-Summons the Argo Battalizer, which is used by David. It is also called the Half Moon Mega Battle due to it being a reference to OA Lodge 28. * Swatara Daipatchi-Summons the Stalion Armor. It is used by Lola. It's name comes from the original name of OA Lodge 39 (currently called Wunita Gokhos). * Falco Daipatchi-Summons the Falcon Armor. It is used Paco. It's name is a reference to the Austrian singer/songwriter of the same name. The Falcon is also a common symbol for OA Lodges. It might also be a reference to Germany also having OA Lodges (along with the US and Japan). * Wiatava Daipatchi-Summons the Steampunk Armor. Initially planned to be used by Yi, she gave it to Zion after not finding an animal fitting enough to give him an armor but found a better one for her. It's name comes from OA Lodge 13. * Minsi Daipatchi-Summons the Timberwolf Armor. It is used by Emily. It is a reference to a former name of OA Lodge 5 (now called Kittatinny). * Elauwit Daipatchi-Summons the Bear Armor. It is used by Anton. It is a reference to a former name of OA Lodge 37 (now called Te'Kening). * Unami Daipatchi-Summons the Turtle Armor. It is used by Riley. It is a reference to the name of the very first OA Lodge. * Kishkakon Daipatchi-Summons the Eagle Armor. It is used by Zoe. It is a reference to the name of the defunct OA Lodge 75. * Pike Daipatchi-Summons the Nentego Armor. It is Used Magis. It is a reference to the name of form OA Lodge 20. * Akaonosuri Daipatchi-Summons the Hawk Armor. It is used by Riku. It comes from the Japanese word for Red-tailed Hawk, which is a common symbol for OA Lodges. * Mohawk Daipatchi-Summons the Crane Armor. It is used by Stella. Not only does this denote the name of an actual tribe, it is also the name of OA Lodge 27. * Kaikaji Daipatchi-Summons the Canaliño Armor. It is used by Ryuki. Kaikaji is the Japanese word for swordfish, which is the symbol of Canaliño Lodge 90 before merging with Chumash Lodge 304. Single Use Daipatchi * Gosei Daipatchi (Guardian Daipatchi)-summons a babysitter (Rec 8) * Kabuto Daipatchi (Rhinoceros Beetle Daipatchi)-summons insects (Rec 21) * Beaver Daipatchi-allows the user to consume wood (Royal Conflict) Toy-Exclusive Daipatchi * Sahara Daipatchi-Makes it very hot. It is held by Zion. * Siberia Daipatchi-Makes it very cold. It is held by Anton. Notes * This is the first time all members of a team get an upgrade ** This is the first use of the term Mega Battle outside of the Saban era of Power Rangers * The Daipatchi function similar to Kyutama, the previous single sentai of a double digit members ** Kagaranger has 3 sentai (Kagaranger, Sandaranger, Riker Rangers) ** The Spirit Himitsurangers are considered a separate team ** The Kaizukurangers and Uchurangers are rivalsCategory:Collectable Devices Category:WWW Scoutranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Battlizers